


Красивый финал

by thett



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: And a lot of porn, Developing Relationship, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, with a bit of plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: история долгих и интригующих отношений флетчера и рэймонда смита
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Current Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350996) by [thett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett). 



Мистер Рэймонд Смит выбирал места для встреч в точном соответствии со своим абсурдным и невыносимым характером. Они были знакомы достаточно долго, чтобы Флетчер успел привыкнуть к этой его черте, но недостаточно, чтобы разузнать, в чем заключалась причина. Паб, который Рэймонд почтил своим визитом сегодня, был не худшим из всех мест, посещенных Флетчером за время работы над нынешним проектом, но.  
Терзающая уши фортепианная мелодия надолго смолкла (Флетчер выдохнул с облегчением), а затем вернулась аккомпанементом к джазовому вокалу, мурлыкавшему хит Radiohead. Качество исполнения угрожало серьезно ранить эстетические чувства Флетчера, но сидевший на противоположном конце зала мистер Рэймонд Смит был так хорош собой, что без труда компенсировал урон от бесталанной перепевки - еще и на кавер Oasis хватило бы.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Флетчер любил джаз. На хорошем виниле, в аудиофильских наушниках, сидя в уютном кресле с бокалом чего-нибудь ароматного в руке - при соблюдении этих условий джаз обладал способностью воплощать в себе печали и тем самым облегчать их.  
Еще одна проблема заключалась в том, что Флетчеру нравились Radiohead. Ничего необычного для закоренелого гея сорока с лишним лет. Бесчисленное количество раз именно под этот трек он отсасывал прекрасным незнакомцам в клубном туалете. Каждое слово напоминало вкусом соль, теплую неудовлетворенность и едкий дезинфектор.  
Качество исполнения заставляло задуматься о том, чтобы уйти в монастырь.  
Таким образом, паб “Лисица и еж” уверенно продвигался в топ-5 худших мест, куда Рэймонд когда-либо его приводил. Даже если Рэймонд никогда не утруждал себя подобающим приглашением. Даже если Рэймонд не подозревал, что он вообще куда-то Флетчера водил.  
Флетчер был не единственным, кого озадачила перемена в окружающей обстановке. Деловой партнер Рэймонда сматывал удочки. Фразы стали короткими и рваными, руки двигались по широкой дуге; некая визитная карточка сменила владельца и оказалась в переднем кармане Рэймонда. Флетчер зафиксировал этот момент на камеру, замаскированную под пейджер. Подельник протянул Рэймонду руку, и после секундной задержки тот пожал ее, скрепляя сделку. Подельник отбыл.  
Флетчер повесил камеру на ремень и кинул блокнот в сумку. На сегодня работа была окончена - настало время простых удовольствий. Выпить чего-нибудь, подцепить кого-нибудь, напиться до отключки, вытрахать друг из друга последние крохи разума. Флетчер знал, как это делается. Процесс был отточенным до мелочей и привычным до зубовного скрежета.  
Мистер Рэймонд Смит не сдвинулся с места. В движении пребывали лишь его руки - он расчесывал ладони, словно стремясь снять кожу. На внешней стороне проявилась краснота. Рэймонд не выглядел так, будто его рабочий день закончился; или, скорее, не выглядел так, как будто он был этому рад. Язык его тела, насколько Флетчер успел ознакомиться с методичкой, шептал о тревожности. Почему? Рэймонд варился в этом котле добрых десять лет не для того, чтобы переживать о мелких переговорах. Возможно, в происходящем был заложен дополнительный подтекст. Возможно, Флетчеру стоило копнуть поглубже.   
Обо всем этом он подумал, уже пересекая зал.  
Музыканты обменялись парой настораживающих взглядов и продолжили выступление треком Coldplay, обеспечивая пабу “Лисица и еж” место в топ-3. Рэймонд не поднял взгляда; он заметил приближение Флетчера издалека, но не счел нужным это показывать, притворщик.  
\- Привет, красавчик, - привычно начал Флетчер, - хочешь выпить?  
Он решил не ждать приглашения и устроился за столом.  
\- Отъебись, Флетчер, - предложил Рэймонд, - разве этот уважаемый паб похож на Канал-стрит?  
\- Ни капельки, - признался Флетчер, - не из этого ли принципа ты исходишь, каждый раз находя столь ужасающие места?  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы поиметь немного достоинства в своей жалкой ничтожной жизни?  
\- Я задумываюсь о том, чтобы поиметь в своей жизни что-нибудь другое. Или кого-нибудь другого. Если честно, все время об этом думаю. Это утомляет.  
\- Ты утомляешь, - сказал Рэймонд.  
\- Позволь продемонстрировать тебе обратное, - вкрадчиво предложил Флетчер.  
\- Ты меня преследуешь. Пишешь в своем дурацком блокноте. Нарушаешь неприкосновенность моей частной жизни.  
\- Нисколько, - вклинился Флетчер в его обличительный монолог.  
\- Именно так. Не знаю, как ты все время меня находишь…  
\- Меня ведет любящее сердце.  
\- ...и что ты пытаешься нарыть, но ты этого не найдешь. Бизнес законен как принц Генри. Я чист.  
\- Все вы так говорите, - вздохнул Флетчер.  
Ему в глаз попал солнечный зайчик - или по лицу Рэймонда скользнула тень улыбки?  
\- Послушай меня, Флетчер. Собирай-ка свои грязные шуточки и сделай из них стендап. Или отнеси их оптом на угол Смит-стрит и сними кого-нибудь на сдачу. Смотреть жалко.   
\- Что если это, - сказал Флетчер. Все возможные ответы подступили к горлу, перекрывая дыхание, - не шуточки.  
\- И что же это в таком случае? - ровным тоном осведомился Рэймонд.  
\- Я хочу кое-кого снять, - Флетчер попытался проглотить очевидную колкость, но не преуспел, - кого-то конкретного. И мне совершенно не с руки идти на угол Смит-стрит, если я уже здесь. С тобой.  
Сказав это, он почувствовал себя достаточно выебанно - и далеко не в том смысле, в котором предпочел бы.  
\- Ты намекаешь, что хочешь снять меня? - спокойно уточнил Рэймонд.  
Флетчер как наяву видел табуретку, вылетающую из-под ног.  
\- В каком-то смысле. Я бы заплатил, чтобы тебе отсосать.  
\- Чарующая перспектива.  
Флетчер подумал было, что и это ему мерещится, но завязавшиеся узлом кишки ощущались до тошноты реально.  
\- Было бы ошибкой упустить такую возможность, - согласился Флетчер, - кто откажется от халявного минета.  
\- Не халявного, - Рэймонд отодвинул кресло и поднялся, - я хочу быть уверен в том, что после этого ты перестанешь меня преследовать.  
\- Слово даю, - пообещал Флетчер. После такого ему точно понадобился бы перерыв в работе над проектом - а может, и полноценный отпуск.  
\- Я не верю ни во что, что ты можешь дать, - он осекся, и Флетчер с растущим чувством нереальности происходящего понял, что это была шутка. Шутка про секс. Грязная шутка от покровителя всех лондонских гангстеров-девственников.  
\- Поверишь, - Флетчер безуспешно попытался пригасить улыбку, - во все.  
Рэймонд излучал недовольство всей своей широкой спиной, но поломанный передатчик в голове Флетчера улавливал вместо горячего гнева волны похоти. Во рту скопилась слюна, глаза слезились, руки дрожали - все признаки того, что трах будет отменным. В годы его весны эти знаки пробивали его компаньонов навылет, заливая их взгляды елеем, магнитом притягивая к нему их руки, совмещая губы с губами. Они до сих пор работали так же, сорок ему было или не сорок. Правда, не в этом случае.  
Рэймонд сложил руки на груди, как доспех. Он первым зашел в кабинку и прислонился к стене, спокойный и собранный, как свеженький “Бентли”. Флетчер закрыл дверь на замок и проследил обеими ладонями линию бедер, ключи от машины в правом кармане, прямоугольник визитки в левом.  
\- Итак, - сказал Рэймонд.  
Тон Рэймонда трудно было принять за нетерпеливый, но у Флетчера всегда было богатое воображение. Он качнулся вперед; жар между ними вибрировал. Флетчер облизнул губы, предвкушая поцелуй, и почувствовал, как раскаляется под ладонью металл ширинки.  
Его глупое жадное тело рухнуло на колени еще до того, как его глупый жадный рот успел сказать: “О, боже”.  
В тишине было очень хорошо слышно, как Рэймонд скрипнул зубами. Флетчер был выше этого сорта одобрения - или, скорее, намного ниже. Он на мгновение отключился и пришел в себя в начале самого поспешного и самого успешного минета, который когда-либо осуществлял. Его руки цеплялись за ремень, промахиваясь мимо пряжки, они забрались глубоко под ткань джинсов, непроизвольно сжимая бедра Рэймонда, они тянули вниз боксеры одним гладким отработанным движением. Флетчер глубоко вздохнул и подарил многообещающему началу достойное продолжение.  
Он облизывал и сосал, издавая негромкие стоны вокруг налитой головки на языке, вокруг плотного ствола, который он сжимал в ладони, прислушиваясь к любым ответным звукам, которые мог бы издать Рэймонд. Рэймонд соблюдал тишину как опытный дрочила, замер оленем перед автомобильными фарами. Наверное, это сравнение не пришлось бы ему по вкусу. Его сильные ноги вздрагивали чересчур редко. В его ровном и глубоком дыхании едва просвечивали тихие шипящие выдохи. Его подбородок исказился в гримасе.  
“А ты не любитель поговорить, - подумал Флетчер с ноткой нежности, облизывая головку, - посмотрим, как ты запоешь потом”.  
Почему он вообще предположил, что у них будет какое-то “потом”. Или какое-то “мы”.  
Он думал, что знал таких мальчиков, мрачных и тихих даже когда доходило до дела. Каждый из них носил под сердцем червоточину, и рано или поздно Флетчер находил ее, всегда находил, запускал в нее свои талантливые руки и заполнял ее, и вот тогда - тогда они стонали.  
Он думал, что знал.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Помнится, у нас с тобой был уговор, - сказал Рэймонд сухим как мартини тоном. За этим исключением в Ливерпульском порту не было ровным счетом ничего сухого - лило с рассвета. Флетчер знал об этом, потому что положение обязывало его быть на месте как минимум за полчаса до начала встречи, а встреча, которую Рэймонд организовал в Ливерпульском порту, была назначена на семь часов утра. Ни секунды сна, только дорога, приправленная щепотью кокаина, чтобы подсластить пилюлю.  
\- Был, - Флетчер не чувствовал вдохновения цапаться, - привет, милый. Как прошел твой день?  
\- Шел неплохо, пока не явился ты, - соврал Рэймонд, выпрямляясь. Он постучал по боковому стеклу - костяшками пальцев, но Флетчер явственно наблюдал абрис пушки в кобуре под пальто.  
Кокс выветрился давным-давно, и ощущение заброшенности и дряхлости достигло апогея. Флетчер отбросил мысль об игре в догонялки на размытой ливнем дороге и выбрался из машины. Рэймонд, проявляя типичную для него сучность, отодвинул зонт, чтобы Флетчер не мог под него встать.  
Флетчер натянул на лоб капюшон дождевика и прикурил сигарету; смачно выпустил дым. В эту игру можно было играть вдвоем.  
\- Что-то не так с машинными детальками? - с искренней заботой осведомился Флетчер.  
\- Это называется автозапчасти, - Рэймонд отодвинулся с линии дыма, - с грузом нет проблем. Проблемы с тобой.   
\- Вот оно что, - Флетчер шагнул к нему ближе, потеребил пуговицу, - тебя не удовлетворило качество оказанных мной услуг?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это можно назвать услугой, если я тебе отдрочил, - нахмурился Рэймонд, - и у тебя хватает наглости приезжать сюда и доебываться до меня. Еще недели не прошло.  
Он не попытался скинуть руку Флетчера. Это вдохновляло.  
\- Неделя прошла, - поправил его Флетчер, - а более конкретные сроки мы не обсуждали. Я ехал сюда четыре часа и еще пять проторчал в машине, пока ты разыскивал нужную шестеренку. Какая наглость, это самопожертвование.  
\- Тяжелая жизнь продажной крысы, - посочувствовал Рэймонд.  
\- Тяжело завоевывать твое сердце, дорогой мой, но я тебя прощаю. Что-нибудь еще? Жду не дождусь провести за рулем еще четыре часа, а потом проспать пару дней. Бессонная ночь в этом возрасте сказывается на коже просто чудовищно. Вот, потрогай.  
\- Отчего же пару дней, - Рэймонд будто не мог решить, хочет он проявить доброту или жестокость, - как насчет месяца?  
\- Месяц будет стоить тебе дороже, - сказал Флетчер, и - будь прокляты его нелепые повадки - изобразил говорящий жест с участием руки, щеки и языка.  
\- Отказать, - без тени сомнения отрезал Рэймонд, - желаю удачи, ненасытный ублюдок.  
“Ого, - подумал Флетчер, - это праведный гнев, или тебе интересно мое предложение?”  
Оказалось, что интересно.  
Флетчер обнаружил это не далее как тремя днями позже во время очередной встречи в хорошо известном пабе “Роза и два черных кобеля”. Паб этот был известен в первую очередь благодаря тому, что там разливали худший лагер на Флит-стрит. Не то чтобы Флетчер был сторонником употребления в рабочее время, но кофе там варили еще хуже.  
\- Не пей здесь латте, - предупредил Флетчер, отирая спиной дверь мужского туалета и запуская руки Рэймонду в боксеры, - такое чувство, как будто один из черных кобелей Розы нассал мне в рот.  
\- Обычный вкус латте, - заговнился Рэймонд, но пока он мял ладонями задницу Флетчера, Флетчер ни на что не жаловался. - И не смей прикасаться ко мне своим ртом, пока не почистишь зубы.  
\- Это очень некстати, - загрустил Флетчер, - чем в таком случае прикажешь тебя развлекать?  
Рэймонд опустился на колени и спросил:  
\- Сколько?  
\- У меня есть опыт, сладкий, - ответил Флетчер, - пять минут так точно.  
Рэймонд посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Дужка очков поехала; лоб блестел, как будто Рэймонд только что пробежал стометровку на рекорд.  
\- Сколько дней свободы от твоей слежки мне это даст?  
\- Ах, это, - думать о чем-то, когда губы Рэймонда замерли на расстоянии дюйма от его ширинки, Флетчеру удавалось с трудом, - пару недель?  
\- Три, - Рэймонд расстегнул пуговицу. Он больше не смотрел на Флетчера и вид имел сдержанный и сосредоточенный.  
\- Две с половиной, - сказал Флетчер.  
Это были последние связные слова, которые он произнес в ближайшие пять - ну хорошо, четыре, но кто будет считать? - минут.  
Оба они ошиблись. Следующая встреча состоялась через восемь дней в “Роскошном местечке”, которое оказалось действительно роскошным - со столовым серебром и хрустальными бокалами, и десятью бутылочками разных лосьонов в туалете, что привело к не особо удачной попытке потрахаться.  
\- Спина уже не та, что раньше, - пожаловался разгоряченный и неудовлетворенный Флетчер.  
\- Не ной, - сказал Рэймонд.  
Он выдавил лосьон из мраморного дозатора и размазал его между бедер Флетчера, а затем вдавился следом гладким движением, от которого в животе рассыпались искры предвкушения - на что это было бы похоже, если бы Рэймонд сделал все правильно.   
Ему хотелось этого так сильно, что заболела голова.   
\- Это потеря, - проворчал Флетчер, стискивая бедра, чтобы лучше прочувствовать слабый отголосок того, чем это могло бы быть - быть с Рэймондом Смитом.   
\- Ты потеря, - поправил Рэймонд, смыкая пальцы на члене Флетчера, - гребаная потеря времени.  
Но Флетчер не чувствовал себя потерей. Он чувствовал себя роскошно.  
Дальнейшее изучение достопримечательностей Лондона и границ мистера Смита включало в себя визит в Королевскую Оперу (“Ты все еще занимаешься машинными детальками, верно?” - уточнил Флетчер. “Это называется автозапчасти и да, именно ими я и занимаюсь”, - проскрипел Рэймонд. “Неправильно, - подумал Флетчер, - ты занимаешься сексом. Со мной”), памятную прогулку по Риджентс-парку, которая стоила того, чтобы рассказать о ней чьим-нибудь внукам, и посещение бурлеск-шоу в “Детективном агентстве Певанса и угря”, закончившееся дрочкой под столом, замеченной доброй половиной танцовщиц.  
Флетчеру показалось, что Рэймонд начал что-то подозревать.  
Рэймонд пригласил очередного делового партнера в Вестминстерские бани.  
Флетчер, святая душа, предположил бы, что это намек на то, что им нужен третий (и был бы даже не против, все для его ненаглядного), но после часа неспешного парения вынужден был признать: бизнесом здесь даже не пахло. Машинно-детальным бизнесом, по крайней мере. Финская сауна была тем еще местечком; Рэймонд восседал на верхней полке со скучающим выражением раскрасневшегося лица, правитель маленького королевства порока (“Вестминстерские бани - старейшие бани Лондона, - божился буклет, - мы заставили попотеть самого короля Артура”). Ниже в тенях совокуплялись две пары. Снаружи кто-то завизжал, окунаясь в купель с ледяной водой.  
\- Что случилось с твоим коллегой? - проявил участие Флетчер.  
Он пытался не дышать обожженным изнутри носом. И ртом. Пытался не дышать вообще.  
\- Он славянин, - пожал плечами Рэймонд, - их такие бани напрягают.  
\- Ты мог пригласить его в обычную сауну.  
\- Мог, - Рэймонд облизнул пот с верхней губы. - Я хотел пойти сюда.  
Он посмотрел Флетчеру в глаза. Флетчер почувствовал, как наливается тяжестью голова; как кровь шумит в ушах.  
\- Хочешь подцепить третье колесо?  
\- Не хочу.  
Его взгляд не сдвинулся ни на йоту.  
Пара твинков, обнимающаяся справа от него, расцепилась и одарила Рэймонда взглядом, полным горечи.  
\- Какая жалость, - сказал темноволосый твинк, обильно увешанный побрякушками, - но если передумаешь, мы тут как тут.  
Где они брали эти свои сильные мускулистые сердца, чтобы выдерживать такой жар.  
\- Я в хаммам, - оповестил Флетчер. Он даже не пытался встать во весь рост, передвигаясь в полусогнутом положении. - Еще одна минута в этой душегубке, и тебе понадобится новый секретарь, фотограф и минетчик.  
\- Дверь закрыть не забудь, - сказал Рэймонд.  
Флетчер не забыл.  
Отмокая под струями прохладного душа, он пялился на троицу молодых людей, целующихся за перегородкой. Возможно, найти третьего было не худшей идеей. Возможно, кто-то юный и пылкий смог бы расшевелить чувственность Рэймонда и выпустить наружу его духовного зверя, который (Флетчер очень надеялся) оказался бы голодным, и щедрым, и жадным до прикосновений.  
Прикосновения, как же Флетчеру их не хватало. Широкие ладони Рэймонда легли бы на его шею как влитые. Они пришлись бы очень кстати во время бесчисленных отсосов, которыми он одарил Рэймонда. Кем вообще нужно было быть, чтобы ни разу не попытаться надавить на затылок, заставить взять глубже, вжать лицом в свой пах? А его рот; Флетчеру уже снилось, как он обводит ключицы, кусает плечо, легко скользит под колено.  
Никогда еще сексуальная жизнь Флетчера не была столь насыщенной - и столь скудной.  
Рэймонд ждал его в хаммаме; сидел, откинувшись на руки, на мраморной скамье. Флетчер улегся рядом с ним, любуясь видом: широкими долинами его плеч, взгорьями позвонков. Он поднял отяжелевшую руку и проследил линию вниз до крестца.  
\- Кажется, ты слишком чувствителен к пару, - вскользь заметил Рэймонд, - сменим обстановку?  
Кто бы ему отказал, интересно.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Обстановка - высший класс, - прокомментировал Флетчер со смешком.  
Рэймонд не разделял его радости. Припарковав тачку в особенно темном переулке, он хлопнул дверью и испарился на пять долгих минут. Забирал заказ на вынос в китайском ресторане? Забирал веселые таблеточки у дилера? Внезапно вспомнил, что нужно кого-то избить? Приметил бездомного котенка полквартала назад и спешил на помощь?  
Флетчер подумал о том, чтобы выйти и проверить, но ему хватило одного взгляда на зловонный туман, чтобы передумать. Он вздохнул и вынул блокнот, посвященный проекту. Зажал зубами колпачок “Паркера” и записал с присущей ему иронией: “Дорогой дневничок, сегодня объект пригласил меня в необыкновенное место…”  
Если бы он только знал.  
Задняя дверь открылась и снова закрылась; Флетчер выронил колпачок. Парой секунд позже Рэймонд сел за руль и пристегнулся так поспешно, будто полагал, что само по себе нахождение на водительском месте может его прикончить. Флетчер издал смешок. Наверное, это было нервное.  
\- Слава богу, - сказал Флетчер, запихивая “Паркер” и блокнот обратно в сумку, - думал, ты собираешься меня трахнуть в этой адской канаве.  
\- Если есть здесь что-то адское, так это ты, - замедленно отозвался Рэймонд, - и кто сказал, что я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.  
\- Пакетик из аптеки на заднем сиденье, - проворковал Флетчер, - и, наверное, тот факт, что мы едем к тебе.  
\- Без труда не выловишь и рыбку из пруда, - прокомментировал Рэймонд.  
Флетчер снова рассмеялся.   
Желание смеяться скоропостижно скончалось через полчаса, когда Рэймонд, обнаженный и готовый к употреблению, разлегся на своей необъятной кровати.  
\- Давай, - сказал Рэймонд, уложив подбородок на скрещенные запястья, - трудись.  
\- А потом что, рыбку? - мысли рассыпались, как бисер.  
\- Улавливаешь, - кивнул Рэймонд.  
Флетчеру показалось, что он падает с неимоверной высоты, на которую вознесся во время поездки к Рэймонду, зажимая его на каждом углу бесконечного дома, наблюдая за тем, как он раздевается.  
Флетчер откашлялся.  
\- Давай проясним один моментик, - он сглотнул горечь, - я предпочитаю быть снизу. Не могу в человека хуем тыкать. Это, как бы сказать, физически невозможно.   
\- Но трахаться ты можешь, - уточнил Рэймонд.  
\- Определенно, - сказал Флетчер.  
\- Отлично, - заключил Рэймонд, разводя ноги. - Отлижи мне.  
Он не просил и не приказывал - говорил обычным тоном, но с ним было не поспорить. Флетчер и не пытался. Он стек на колени и приземлился на Рэймонда. Сопротивляться живительному жару было невозможно. Флетчер поцеловал плечо, притерся ягодицами. Рэймонд поерзал под ним, и на миг их тела совместились так точно, что Флетчеру стало все равно, кто сверху и кто снизу. Его затапливало радостью близости: роскошное тело под ним и робот-параноик внутри этого тела делали все остальное несущественным, несуществующим.  
Флетчер вжался носом в волосы и вдохнул пробивающийся сквозь запах чистоты аромат Рэя (он вязал язык не хуже “Лафройга” десятилетней выдержки и пьянил не слабее). Потом зазмеился вниз, обозначая свой путь поцелуями. Рэймонд привычно выражал недовольство, но старый развратник Флетчер выработал условный рефлекс: его это заводило.  
\- Ужин стынет, - намекнул Рэймонд.  
\- Я нагуливаю аппетит, - огрызнулся Флетчер.  
Флетчер укусил ягодицы по очереди: сначала левую, потом правую. Повинуясь его намеку, они раскрылись. Рэймонд развел ноги и выгнул поясницу таким непотребно властным жестом, что у Флетчера внутри все оборвалось. Он склонился над ягодицами и раздвинул их, и поцеловал - мокро, неточно.  
Рэймонд вздрогнул на вдохе. Этого хватило для того, чтобы Флетчер продолжил.  
Он знал по опыту, что успех предприятия требует обострения восприятия, и для начала выписал языком полный текст той самой песни (которая из гимна случайного секса в мужском туалете превратилась в гимн секса с мистером Рэймондом Смитом в мужском туалете, и еще в Риджентс-парке, и под столом). К тому моменту, когда он закончил с текстом, Рэймонд размяк (что было хорошим знаком) и дергался на некоторых сочетаниях букв, так что Флетчер - потому что он был поэтом, черт побери, - принялся выписывать эти конкретные слова. Рэймонд задохнулся, а когда снова задышал, в его выдохах слышалось эхо стонов, жалкий восхитительный звук, от которого у Флетчера рот наполнился слюной.  
Он нашел ей достойное применение: щедро вылизал нежно розовеющую дырку, обласкал промежность мокрыми пальцами. Рэймонд прятал под собой могучий стояк, и Флетчер обливался холодным потом, неудовлетворенный и голодный. Но превыше всего был Рэймонд, его каменное спокойствие шло трещинами, его талия была невозможно узкой под ладонями Флетчера, его выставленная на обозрение задница требовала ласки. Флетчер застонал - звук резонировал в ушах, или это был стон Рэймонда, он не знал; он протолкнул язык сквозь кольцо мышц. Рэймонд потянулся навстречу.  
\- Я должен тебя трахнуть? - уточнил Флетчер.  
\- Ты снизу, - ответил Рэймонд, - по жизни. Дай смазку.  
Он подождал, пока Флетчер найдет пакет и придвинется ближе. Он облил пальцы смазкой и растянул Флетчера быстро и эффективно - потому что он был охуенно продуктивным менеджером. Само по себе действо не несло в себе ничего приятного, но Флетчеру удалось извлечь из него удовольствие. Он обтирал пот со лба о плечо Рэймонда и целовал восхитительные дельтоиды. Его повело предвкушением, и на этот раз разрядка была ему гарантирована. Умелые пальцы Рэймонда были внутри него, не принося никакого облегчения, но обещая его - тот вид удовольствия, который заставляет мужчину стонать, подавляя жажду.  
Флетчер не отказывал себе ни в чем и никогда. Он застонал с полным осознанием себя, ничего не скрывая. Рэймонд выругался и запечатлел жестокий укус на шее, что не сделало положение Флетчера нисколько легче.  
“Вот это разговор”.  
\- Давай уже, - потребовал Флетчер, - бога ради.  
\- Я не бог, - сказал Рэймонд; прорычал.   
Хронически фрустрированный, загнанный до предела, он думал о себе слишком много - точка, тире, точка, тире. Флетчер раскинулся под ним мордой в подушку (ему не нравилась эта поза, но конкретно сейчас он согласился бы на что угодно), голодный, мокрый от смазки, а Рэймонд был сверху, горящий и дурацкий со своей резинкой, а потом он вжал Флетчера в ортопедический матрас, безжалостный и медленный, жестокий и неотвратимый, как возвращение ветхозаветного голубя.  
Он был неизбежным все это время, содрогнулся Флетчер, это - это было неизбежно, и он сказал: “Да”. Он сказал: “Пожалуйста”. Он сказал: “Ты да”.  
Рэймонд обрушился сверху скалой. Он был таким горячим, что легкие обязаны были схлопнуться; у него был стиль, он знал, как это делается, и Флетчер знал, как ему ответить. Сердце Флетчера определенно не могло вместить в себя красоту происходящего - но оно могло, и оно вмещало.  
\- Блядь, - простонал Флетчер, - Рэй, блядь, во имя всего святого.  
\- Да, - сказал Рэймонд, и это было лучше любого признания, так сильно и откровенно двигались его бедра, - да. Не произноси моего имени всуе.  
У него точно был комплекс бога.  
\- Кажется, у тебя имеется комплекс бога, - поделился Флетчер.  
Он был не жадным человеком. Ему было свойственно делиться.  
\- Кажется, я имею тебя, - отрезал Рэймонд и задвигался резкими быстрыми толчками, он имел Флетчера без тени сомнения, и Флетчер потерял желание говорить о комплексах. Он стонал, он дрожал, он двигался мелкими движениями, встречая бедра Рэймонда, и он был.  
Он был сейчас.  
Позже он сунул в рот сигарету, счастливый и насытившийся впервые за несколько недель, несколько месяцев, впервые в жизни - и наткнулся на острый взгляд.  
\- Посткоитальная сигарета - это святое, малыш, - запротестовал Флетчер.  
\- Наружу, - скомандовал Рэймонд. Он следил за Флетчером все то время, что Флетчер обматывался расшитым вручную покрывалом, так что Флетчер приложил усилие и задрапировался покрывалом как тогой. - Не называй меня так.  
\- Как прикажешь, любовь моя, - ответил Флетчер и исчез, сияя как свежевыебанный пятак.  
Рэймонд не придрался к этому титулу - возможно потому, что Флетчер прикрыл за собой дверь. Он стоял на заднем дворе, качаясь с пятки на носок и насвистывая под нос попсовую песенку. Вкус пота мешался на языке со вкусом кожи Рэймонда и умножался эхом их стонов. Вкус этот был живым и земным; он был прекрасным.  
Скрипнула раздвижная дверь. Мистер Рэймонд Смит явился во двор во всей красе, голый как в день своего рождения. Он ежился под прохладным летним ветерком. Он выбил сигарету из пачки; Флетчер похлопал себя по несуществующим карманам в поисках зажигалки, но Рэймонду зажигалка не требовалась. Он наклонился к Флетчеру в подобии поцелуя, прикурил от его сигареты и глубоко затянулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Первый и последний раз, когда Флетчер ездил на заднем сиденье его машины, был в день сдачи проекта. Флетчер и Кэнди просидели в “Лисице и еже” целую вечность и успели не только прослушать весь репертуар местного кавер-бэнда, но и опустошить несколько чайников чая.  
\- Итак, это наша клиентка, - сказала Кэнди, наблюдая за тем, как Рэймонд ведет даму к столу.  
Флетчер кивнул.  
\- Именно она. Рэймонд на нее несколько месяцев работает.  
Он гордо побарабанил по блокноту.  
\- Как поживает твой проект? - спросила Кэнди, - уже сделал тебе предложение?  
\- Нет, но мы движемся к этому, - похвастался Флетчер, - он дал мне ключи от дома.  
\- Можешь толкнуть их за неплохие деньги, - предложила Кэнди, - поискать покупателя?  
\- Не стоит. Я не собираюсь съезжать в ближайшее время, - отказался Флетчер, - у него реально классный…  
\- Член? - улыбнулась Кэнди.  
\- Вкус насчет меблировки. Настоящий антик. И это я еще молчу про коллекцию винила.   
\- Винил - это серьезно, - присвистнула Кэнди.  
\- Домашний бар у него серьезный.  
Кэнди покивала, и они замолчали, наблюдая за тем, как Рэймонд с дамочкой собираются отчаливать. Рэймонд, как настоящий джентльмен, подал ей пальто; дама впорхнула в него с грацией аристократки, просунула тонкие ручки в рукава. Вся она была какая-то аристократичная, шикарная, дорогая.  
\- Это чудо, что в наше время женщина может рулить таким бизнесом, - подивилась Кэнди, - я так рада за движение феминисток.  
\- Аминь, - подтвердил Флетчер, - за машинные детальки.  
Они чокнулись чашками. Рэймонд и леди проследовали к выходу; по пути Рэймонд заложил петлю и прошел мимо стола, за которым сидели Флетчер и Кэнди.  
\- Ты идешь, - сказал Рэймонд.  
\- Иду, любимый, - сказал Флетчер.  
\- Ого, - сказала Кэнди, - мягко стелешь.  
\- Со мной всегда мягко, - сказал Флетчер, хотя вернее было бы сказать: “На мне”.  
\- Я знаю, - согласилась Кэнди, - иди за своей мечтой.  
\- Я тебе напишу, - Флетчер накинул куртку.  
\- Жду финала, - помахала ему Кэнди.  
Он уже был на пороге, когда псевдо-джазовая солистка прокашлялась и объявила:  
\- Для парня в кожаной куртке, - она замялась, - от его сладкой… подруги. Неважно. Люди странные.  
Гитарист завел перебор первых аккордов бессмертного хита The Doors. Флетчер выругался и прожег Кэнди уничтожающим взглядом. Кэнди отсалютовала ему чашкой с чаем. Паб “Лисица и еж” поднажал и взял титул худшего паба во вселенной.  
Никому не дозволялось покушаться на The Doors.  
Он должен был заподозрить неладное в этот самый момент, но Флетчеру было невдомек - и именно поэтому мы с вами читаем эту историю.  
Рэймонд ждал его снаружи.  
\- Садись назад, - сказал Рэймонд, - переднее сиденье занято.  
\- Ты хочешь сделать мне сюрпризик? - обрадовался Флетчер.  
Он послушно забрался на заднее сиденье. На переднем расположилась объемная коробка. Рэймонд завел машину и куда-то поехал; Флетчеру было плевать, куда именно. Любое место назначения обретало смысл, когда там появлялся Рэймонд. Так он думал, пока.  
\- Я полагаю, твое расследование закончено, - равнодушно сказал Рэймонд.  
Пока не передумал.  
\- Наконец-то, - подтвердил Флетчер, - она девчонка что надо, правда?  
Он юлил. Этому расследованию было далеко до конца; на него могла уйти вся жизнь, и Флетчер был бы рад, если бы так оно и случилось.  
Глупый старый Флетчер.  
\- Правда, - Рэймонд выкрутил баранку на девяносто градусов. Кишки Флетчера совершили аналогичный маневр, - и муж у нее что надо.  
\- Ого, - сказал Флетчер, - хочешь изменить мне с ним? Не спрашивай разрешения, у нас же открытые отношения.   
\- Я и не спрашиваю.   
Рэймонд припарковался в каком-то заброшенном переулке. Флетчер никак не мог разглядеть, в каком - так было темно снаружи. Или темно было у него перед глазами?  
\- Я буду работать на него. Структура запущена донельзя, но бизнес многообещающий.  
\- Я тоже многообещающий, - сказал Флетчер и дернул дверь. Дверь не поддалась - машина была на замке, как и Рэймонд, запершийся на все засовы, которые у него имелись.   
\- Точно, - сказал Рэймонд, - дай сюда блокнот.  
Сопротивляться ему было бесполезно. Цирк уехал, клоун остался; Флетчер вынул бесценный блокнот и бережно передал его Рэймонду. Рэймонд включил верхний свет и углубился в чтение.  
Он извлек из блокнота ту самую визитку и убрал обратно в карман. Прокомментировал: “Хорошая фотка”, переворачивая страницу. Он прочитал все от корки до корки; он читал так долго, что Флетчер едва не заснул. Закончив, Рэймонд разблокировал двери - Флетчер подумал было о том, чтобы сбежать, но не успел принять окончательное решение: Рэймонд уже открыл заднюю дверь.  
\- Вылезай, - приказал он.   
Флетчер помотал головой. Он знал, на что подписывался, когда связывал свою жизнь с гангстером, но не думал, что дойдет до такого.   
\- Вылезай, по-хорошему прошу.  
\- Рэймонд, - взмолился Флетчер, - не делай этого.  
\- Не делать чего, - уточнил Рэймонд.  
Он подцепил Флетчера за лодыжку, потянул на себя и вытащил на свет божий - вернее, под свет смутно знакомого уличного фонаря.  
\- Не убивай, - расшифровал Флетчер. Его трясло.  
\- Даже не собирался, - заявил Рэймонд, - особенно если ты соизволишь меня выслушать.  
\- Я весь внимание.  
Он немного слукавил, учитывая, что теперь Рэймонд лапал его за бедра.  
\- Я буду работать на него, - повторил Рэймонд, расстегивая ширинку Флетчера, - он классный мужик.  
\- А я не очень, - догадался Флетчер.  
\- А ты догадливый, - одобрил Рэймонд.  
Он кинул блокнот Флетчера на асфальт и опустился на одно колено, и если Флетчер когда-то думал, что знает, что это такое, когда ему отсасывают - то он этого точно не знал. Рэймонд был мягче материнского поцелуя и нежнее пули; его ласка разрывала на мелкие кусочки и разбила Флетчеру сердце, разбила все, что Флетчер пытался построить, все их совместное настоящее, и будущее, и даже прошлое. Он насаживался на член Флетчера с профессиональной сноровкой, как самый эффективный менеджер, и не оставил ничего, что можно было собрать по кусочкам. Он собрал Флетчера сам - новым и неправильным.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдавил Флетчер, впервые кончая ему в рот.  
Рэймонд вытер губы и поднялся. Подобрал блокнот; сунул его во внутренний карман пальто.  
\- На здоровье, - сказал он, нервно расчесывая ладонь.  
Флетчер мог бы много рассказать о том, как проявляет себя его тревожность - так много, если бы нашел того, кто согласился бы слушать.  
\- Забирай дневник, - сдался Флетчер, - мне от тебя скрывать нечего.  
\- Премного признателен. Возьмешь свои вещи?  
Флетчер посмотрел на коробку на переднем сиденье обновленным взглядом. Теперь коробка была его врагом.  
\- Оставь себе, - сказал Флетчер, он был таким слабым и беспомощным, хуже котенка - и вовсе не из-за отсоса, - подбросишь меня до дома?  
\- Мы уже здесь, - сказал Рэймонд, в его голосе было что-то неосязаемое, и Флетчер наконец узнал фонарь.   
Это был фонарь напротив окон его квартиры.  
\- Очень заботливо, - пробормотал Флетчер.  
Ему было нехорошо. Тошнота не ударила прямо в сердце - сначала она спустилась в колени, и они подкосились; потом вернулась в живот, и он заледенел в камень; только потом угнездилась в груди, и тогда.  
Тогда он застонал.  
В этом сценарии не было красивого финала. Или был, но только с извращенной режиссерской точки зрения. Флетчеру не нужна была режиссерская нарезка; что ему было нужно, так это заползти в свою нору и забиться в самый глубокий и темный угол, где он мог бы месяцами слушать джаз. Возможно, еще Coldplay и The Doors. Возможно, ему стоило зайти в паб и приобрести диск с их фирменными дерьмовыми каверами.  
\- Как насчет фриланса, - спросил он, потому что Флетчер не был слабаком. Он верил в лучший исход. - Всякие свидания под прикрытием? Давно не виделись, мужские туалеты?  
\- Фриланса не будет, - сказал Рэймонд, - это постоянка на фуллтайм.  
Его голос становился все мягче и сочувственнее с каждой секундой, и этого Флетчер вынести не мог.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Флетчер, - я ушел.  
И он ушел.  
***  
Первый раз, когда Флетчер ездил на заднем сиденье его машины, был в день сдачи проекта.  
Последний наступил десять лет спустя.


End file.
